


【铁椒/微绿寡】甜橙模块与乌龙大作战

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: Tony向Pepper求婚差点没成功的故事，Bruce Banner博士需要为发生的乌龙事件负全责，尽管他的女友Natasha和Pepper的关系比电影里好许多，而世界和平复仇者联盟正常运行反派们安静如鸡。Tony和Pepper中间矛盾没那么多，两个人的关系在故事结尾前都是男女朋友。全篇最可怜的是Jarvis，它得忍受自家sir突如其来的趣味还要无辜背一口大锅。但这解释了Jarvis为什么是个橙球，并且故事最后是个甜甜的结局。





	【铁椒/微绿寡】甜橙模块与乌龙大作战

**Author's Note:**

> 我其实不知道铁椒cp的英文应该是什么，如果有人知道请告诉我！

“Jarvis，我想我们可以开始了，现在大厦除了我们没人醒着。”  
“sir，请您放松，我要开始了。”  
“哦，别……太深了。不，别，别停……”

本来只是睡到一半突然想起来有个数据需要看的Banner博士，在听到半遮半掩的工作间门口传来的声音后，为防止Hulk暴走，果断选择转身离开。并凄惨的整晚都因着不小心听见的事情调整呼吸。  
第二天早餐桌前的Tony红光满面精神抖擞状态Max，早餐效率也异常高，甚至一边哼着小曲一边调出光幕涂涂改改。博士看了光幕那头的Tony一眼，拿着花草茶的手忍不住抖了一下。  
“看来今天咱们得解决那个β+衰变速率震荡递减的问题。”Tony翻完光幕习惯性去拍博士的肩膀，博士这回直接把大半杯花草茶洒了自己和Tony一身。Tony皱起眉头：“你今天不太正常。”  
“我需要睡眠，Tony。”博士干巴巴道，指了指自己两个黑眼圈：“最近Hulk不太安稳，我得休息几天。”  
“当然，好好休息。Jarvis，给我们的布鲁西宝贝儿准备催眠曲歌单。”Tony理解地点点头，在得到Jarvis的肯定回复后从餐桌上顺了块饼干就往工作间走去。  
但我们可怜的好博士不想再多听见Jarvis的声音了，他真的需要睡眠而不是某些赖在脑子里不肯走的机械R级成人片。所以他抬起头道：“Jarvis？”  
“有什么事情吗，Banner博士？”  
“催眠曲就不用了，我需要休息三天。睡觉的时候请尽量让房间里不要出现任何声音。”  
“好的，Banner博士。”  
第四天伊始，状态调整得差不多的博士准备去工作间解决一下他为了休息而拖慢的测试进度。但他手还没摸到门把，就和被烫了一样迅速缩了回来。  
这是白天，白天！！Stark你太过分了！！  
Hulk在心底咆哮，博士扭头就跑，试图将听到的对话甩在身后。可惜失败了，当晚连梦里都是――  
“这样够吗，sir？”  
“哦,honey……你总是那么棒……别停，它太棒了……继续……”  
“sir，您亲手编写的模块总是那么完美。”  
“天……My sweetheart，你总是让我惊喜……”

这还睡什么睡。

次日博士甚至没出来吃饭。当任务结束归队的Natasha给自己男友送爱心早餐时，浓重的熊猫眼让Natasha以为谁打了博士两拳。而可怜的博士终于枕着女友膝盖得来几个小时安眠。  
“怎么回事，Jarvis？”Natasha抬头问向天花板。  
“很抱歉，Romanov女士，并没有具体事件可以跟Banner博士的失眠联系。”Jarvis如实回答，“但昨晚Banner博士的睡眠波段极不稳定，9小时中有8小时35分是清醒的。”  
Natasha扬起了眉毛，所以她安顿好男友就上门找Tony并不意外。出人意料，Tony对此也迷惑不解。  
“我不清楚为什么你觉得这回是我的错。”Tony扔下手头焊了一半的微缩电路板，双手抱胸以示态度专注，“Bruce说自己因为Hulk状态不稳定需要休息，已经将近一周都没进工作间实验室的门了。Jarvis？”  
“确实如此，Romanov女士。”Jarvis回应道，“您需要最近的实时录像吗？”  
“不用。”

Natasha观察了Tony几秒，确认他神情不是作伪后转身离开了工作间。她处于休假期，不能将时间全部浪费在这上面，至少还有Pepper的逛街邀约等她去赴。

所以Pepper见到Natasha身旁跟着的依旧黑眼圈浓重的Banner博士时不能更惊讶。  
“您还好吗，Banner博士？”Pepper无不担心地问。  
“不太好，但呃，还好。”博士比划了一下：“出来散散心。”  
Pepper复杂但关切的眼神让博士心底打翻了五味瓶一样不是滋味。照理说他不应该插手Tony和Pepper的事，毕竟两个人感情深厚，Tony跟Pepper在一起以后就脱去了花花公子的名头，他甚至连Stark工业CEO的位置都放心交给Pepper了。但Tony和Jarvis在工作间公然（好吧当时工作间里面没有人）做那些无法启齿的……老天，博士真的说不出口，可这对Pepper不公平。  
“如果博士不是一副精神衰弱的模样并且我早就知道你们两个在一起，我都要觉得他看上我了。”Pepper挑选新裙装时对Natasha低声道，Natasha对此表示同意。自己男友一路上盯着Pepper的背影几次欲言又止，这可逃不过Natasha的特工眼睛。自己和Banner的感情Natasha从不质疑，所以根据最近表现来看，多半是和Tony有关。应该放Pepper和他单独谈谈。  
于是中途咖啡馆小憩，Natasha借口去厕所消失了半个小时，为两人留下空间。  
“Potts小姐。”好博士终于按捺不住开口：“无意冒犯，我想跟您谈谈Tony但我不确定……”  
“没关系，请说。”Pepper看上去心情不错，这让博士更加愧疚。所以，说出来吧，Pepper是个好姑娘，她值得Tony的忠诚而不是被劈了腿还蒙在鼓里。  
“Banner博士？”Pepper的声音在正做着心理建设的博士听来远比天边。但再不开口Natasha就要回来了，这件事不应该再多的人知道――  
“是这样，我不太确定，呃，但……我已经将近一周没有去实验室也能睡个好觉。是因为，Tony和Jarvis呃，最近不大正常，他们……”  
当博士磕磕绊绊又迅速的低声讲完自己所闻并拿出一支录音笔放了一小段从日常视频当中截取出来的音频，Pepper的脸色已经阴沉到了极点。折返的Natasha见气氛不对，便主动挽着Pepper往复仇者大厦走去。

“欢迎回家，Potts小姐。欢迎回来，Romanov女士，Banner博士。”甫一进门，Jarvis的声音就响起：“Banner博士，sir留言希望您调整好状态以后继续中断的实验；Romanov女士，您订购的全球限量版真钻口红套装已送达卧室，请问是否需要……”  
“Tony呢？”Pepper打断Jarvis，问。  
“Sir昨晚结束了阶段性的工作，现在正于马里布别墅召开视频会议以解决下个月Stark工业的重要问题，并留言邀请您共进周末晚餐。”Jarvis回答：“私人飞机已准备就绪，请问您现在是否出发？”  
“……好。”

“Pepper跟Stark出了什么问题？”Pepper走后，Natasha抱臂向自己的男友询问。  
“我不好说，我只希望他们能尽快解决。”博士揉了揉自己太阳穴，将自己扔进客厅沙发后靠着女友的肩膀迅速陷入睡眠。  
六小时，Pepper到达名为“自由之城”的别墅。隔着玻璃窗，她看到小牛排红酒浓甜汤和法式特制白面包都已上桌，开放式厨房流理台前还有布朗尼蛋糕跟天鹅形状的果盘。全都是自己喜欢的口味。烛台上静静燃烧的白蜡烛衬得桌角那束玫瑰花越发娇艳。Tony正仰在沙发里打瞌睡，Starkpad盖着脸。  
“欢迎回家，Potts小姐。”Jarvis的声音在为Pepper开门时适当响起。Tony惊醒，把Starkpad从自己脸上摘了下来，鼻梁上留着个可笑的红印。  
“怎么在这儿睡。”Pepper挂好外套，没接受Tony伸来接衣服的手。  
“不小心睡着了。”Tony没在意，揽过Pepper的纤细腰肢走向餐桌，替Pepper拉开座椅后又去拿玻璃杯：“听说今天你和Romanov约了逛街？董事会那帮老头子可真糟糕。先吃饭。”  
Pepper望着对面谈笑风生的Tony，他的眼角和唇边都溢满了爱意，可那支录音笔还在她的包里，由不得她不去内心痛苦破碎。而Tony几次试图挑起一个轻松愉快的话题都失败了，也只好皱着眉头陷入沉默。天花板方向传来Ludovico Einaudi的《Una Mattina》，听上去就像个笑话。

沉默没有延续多久，两人同时开口道：  
“我有话跟你说。”  
“我有话跟你说。”  
这有点出乎意料，Tony眉心的褶皱为此舒展开来。有话直说在感情问题上是非常正确的处理方式，或许他们早就不应该浪费时间了。Pepper阖上眼帘调整呼吸，看上去下一秒要掏出份体检单拍到桌上说怀孕了要Tony负责――如果是真的话，这就是全世界最棒的事情。  
“我们一起。”Tony建议，Pepper目光复杂颔首赞同。  
三、二、一。  
“在一起这么多年了，我们订婚吧。”Tony往桌前放了一个戒指盒。  
“你和你的AI搞上了，我们分手吧。”Pepper往桌前摆了一支录音笔。

……。  
………。  
……………。

“什么！？”短暂沉默过后，Tony由于受到极大惊吓差点把桌子掀翻。而天花板上播放的舒缓音乐卡了壳，足足十秒没有继续播放。  
“自己听这个。”Pepper沉着脸打开录音笔，Tony那些堪称放浪的长串词句回荡在客厅，Jarvis的应和也位列其中。长达三分钟的录音播放完毕，Pepper眼角泛红，朝对面这个完全目瞪口呆却毫无悔过之意的男人失望开口：“难道你还有什么可说的？”  
“我知道了。布鲁斯这个混蛋，肯定是他跟你提的。怪不得Jar几次汇报他在工作间门外却没进来……不，亲爱的，你得见见Jar。”反射弧长达几秒的Tony如梦初醒，在Pepper混合着悲伤、不解、心碎的目光中恶狠狠拍过自己脑门又打了个响指。随后，一颗橙色数据流组成的光球突兀空悬在两人跟前。Pepper甚至嗅到了上面散发出的，堪萨斯甜橙的香气。  
“Jar，亲爱的……”  
“你还跟我炫耀？”Pepper简直出离愤怒了，距离提包就走，走前踢爆Tony的裆仅一步之遥。这其实可以理解，任谁发现“和自己恋爱几年的男友突然出轨，出轨对象还是个AI”都会濒临崩溃，相较于普通人，Pepper的表现已经堪称优秀了，她现在只是抄起了牛排餐盘，准备扣到Tony的脸上。  
“不，我没有。天，亲爱的你听完我解释。”Tony迅速摁下Pepper快速道，甚至提高音量开始低吼。“听我解释！Pepper！”  
Pepper放下了餐盘，红着眼角。  
“我没有跟AI搞。我爱你。”Tony解释道。  
Pepper瞪着Tony，拒绝和他进行语言交流。但能坐下来听解释就是一个不错的开头。危机公关，Tony Stark能搞定这个。加油，这是关乎终身幸福的大事。Tony如此为自己打气以压制召唤Mark盔甲飞往纽约跟Hulk打一架的冲动。  
“你看，大部分数据流不是白色就是蓝色，要么就是绿色，我觉得审美疲劳，所以打算给Jarvis换个别的。”Tony快速解释并伸出手掌缓缓穿进橙球的中心：“我们前阵子出去吃饭，Jarvis记录你喜欢那家的甜橙酱，我就想换成那个橙色，再安个甜橙的气味模块。气味模拟有些困难，调成那天甜橙酱的颜色也需要反复测试……你知道我工作起来有点口无遮拦，就是这么一回事。老天，我不知道布鲁斯怎么想的，他竟然觉得我有你还会跟我的AI搞在一起，我绝对、绝对要跟他谈谈。”

“所以你没有跟Jarvis做一些……”Pepper仍然红着眼角，但气息听上去已经平稳许多。  
“没发生其他任何事，我最近只是忙这个。”Tony保证道，示意Pepper将手掌贴上自己的。在Pepper依言照做以后，他又道：“Jar，和Pepper打个招呼。”  
“体征确认，DNA确认，虹膜录入成功。启动家庭协议，已设置第一权限。”橙球原地自体旋转一圈：“欢迎您，Stark夫人，Jarvis为您服务。”  
“哦，上帝啊……”Pepper以空闲的手掩面叹息，并未注意到Tony将戒指套上了自己的无名指。  
“我绝对，绝对要跟Bruce谈谈。”Tony用另外一只手搓了搓脸，缓解紧绷的面皮。接着，两人对视一秒，突然开始疯狂大笑，活像两个傻瓜。  
或许恋爱当中的人都是傻瓜。  
然后，笑够了的Tony提议：“鉴于你已经是Stark夫人了，我觉得我们——”  
“我同意订婚。”Pepper打断了他。  
“应该直接结婚。”Tony说完，在她已经戴了订婚戒指的指节上落下一吻，又就着这姿势抬眼看她：“那么，结婚？”  
“好吧，结婚。”Pepper点头。

 

彩蛋：  
“Bruce，这地方还习惯吗，会不会太热闹？”  
“有点热闹，但不错。Hulk很安分，蛋糕好极了。你今天真帅，新郎官。”  
“谢谢夸奖。我想送你一个礼物，希望你能接受，毕竟我已经想了很久了。”  
“……啊？”  
次日，铺天盖地的，关于Stark夫妇婚礼的报道上都有专门的一个副标题：复仇者联盟科学家兄弟感情深厚，Stark婚礼现场进行奶油大战。


End file.
